La Estúpida Sonrisa del Escurridizo conejo
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Kanda estaba verdaderamente molesto, cuando Komui le hace conocer a los indiferentes Bookman y el día en que pronuncio su nombre su paciencia había acabado… "Este fic participa en el reto "La primera vez que vi a Yu" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"


**La Estúpida Sonrisa del Escurridizo conejo.**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Lenalee lee

 **Disclaimer:** man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Kanda estaba verdaderamente molesto, cuando Komui le hace conocer a los indiferentes Bookman y el día en que pronuncio su nombre su paciencia había acabado…**

 **"Este fic participa en el reto "** _ **La primera vez que vi a Yu**_ **" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

Kanda caminaba por los amplios salones de la orden, el jefe de la división de ciencias lo llamo.

–"¡Kan~da!" –exclamo Komui un hombre alto delgado con lentes con un aire inteligente y amable, pero sus ojos afilados daban a ver su verdadera intención.

–"¿Que?" –espeto con la espada al hombro, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros y cabello atado en alto negro como el azabache.

Sabía que la luz divertida en sus ojos, tras los lentes era un mal indicio.

–"Hay un chico que ha entrado en la orden"–comento el chino–"Ira de misión contigo, y, espero se lleven bien"

–"Sabes que trabajo solo"–replico volviéndose sobre sus talones e ignorándolo y Komui acomodo sus lentes.

–"Es una orden"–su voz sonó profunda y aunque era suave tenía una amenaza velada.

Chasqueo a lengua y molesto se apartó del supervisor.

Enojado, porque ahora era la niñera de tipos que ni siquiera conocían la lucha de primera mano. Y, nuevamente estaban las flores de loto atormentándolo cada noche para que ahora también cuidara de un inútil. Los pasos resonaron por los oscuros pasillos de aquella torre que había sido su hogar desde que tenía memoria y que más daba, había menos de 20 exorcistas en el mundo…pero, eso no era lo que en verdad le importaba.

Cada día antes del amanecer salia al bosque para entrenar, coloco una venda sobre sus ojos y empuño su espada y lanzando cortes verticales, diagonales a su alrededor. Las vendas sobre su pecho cubrían también su brazo, una cinta ataba su pantalón de suave tela que permitía desenvolverse con agilidad.

Después de todo las noches no es fuesen fáciles, para poder dormir con cada pesadilla que se alzaba en su mente.

Escucho el viento mover las hojas, y, en su mente pareció escucharlas suavemente.

Lanzo el filo de su espada, siguiendo el sonido de las hojas al caer. Suspiro, aparto la venda en sus ojos para encontrar las hojas cortadas en pequeños trozos más exactos que antes y satisfecho se volvió a la torre el amanecer había llegado.

–"¡Ho~la!" –exclamo la voz cantarina al volverse y mirar allí de pie estaba un chico alto de piel ligera, pelo rojo como el fuego con un pañuelo esmeralda el mismo color de su mirada y en el ojo derecho un parche.

La bufanda alrededor de su cuello y el uniforme decían quién era.

A su lado estaba un hombre baja estatura con mangas sueltas y parecía de nacionalidad china. Tenía escaso cabello que parecía reunirse en el centro de su cabeza, de ojos penetrantes rodeados de maquillaje negro.

–"Mi nombre es Lavi"–comento el chico que le provocó una terrible sensación de odio al escucharlo hablar, acomodo su espada sobre su hombro apretando el mango–"Y, este shishi de aquí es Bookman somos…"

Vio la siniestra presencia al lado del sonriente pelirrojo, pudo ver que no tuvo tiempo al ver una patada volar al rostro y lanzarlo contra la pared.

–"¡Déjate de tonterías, alumno estúpido!, tenemos trabajo que hacer"–comento mientras Lavi se puso de pie cubierto de escombros

–"¡shishi, no tienes por qué caerme a patadas!"

Protesto, pero el viejo le ignoraba y hacia una reverencia con la cabeza.

–"Disculpe la insolencia de este muchacho, Yu Kanda "–comento el hombre de baja estatura, mientras el pelirrojo miraba con reproche al viejo–"Es bueno conocerle, ¿Sabe usted de que trata la misión?"

–"Estas haciendo lo mejor, ¿eh, shishi?" –murmuro desconsolado mientras sacudía el polvo de su uniforme.

Caminaron en dirección donde Komui los esperaba tras su escritorio, a su lado Reever lo acosaba como de costumbre a seguir trabajando.

–"Bien, tengo una misión para cada uno de ustedes"–comento el chino soltando un bostezo y señalo un par de carpetas negras–"Allí están…"

Kanda chasqueo molesto la lengua y salió por la puerta.

–"¡ Yu !" –Exclamo la voz del molesto pelirrojo, parecía un conejo molesto que saltaba y cuando volvió a escuchar su molesta voz sintió ganas de matarle–"! Yu ¡"

Se volvió y miro la estúpida sonrisa del conejo, desenvaino su espada con la ira refulgiendo en sus oscuros ojos. Entonces, se dejó llevar por ella y se lanzó al ataque pudo ver el terror en la mirada esmeralda mientras se volvía a correr.

–"¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!" –exclamo molesto.

–"¡Espera, Yu!" –exclamo corriendo, mientras lo perseguía y vio que sacaba un pequeño martillo negro que pareció crecer–"¡Shin!"

Pareció elevarse y enojado deslizo un par de sus dedos por el filo de su espada.

–"¡Battou!" –Exclamo con rabia y extendió la negra espada ahora con el filo blanco–"¡Inocencia, Actívate! ¡Mugen!"

Se lanzó hacia el centro del espacio donde el elevador se alzaba, y girando la espada en su dirección le miro con odio.

–"¡Retorno del Apocalipsis¡ ¡Primera ilusión!" –ilusiones peligrosas salieron en forma de terribles gusanos–"¡Insectos del inframundo!"

–"¡Ahhhhh!"–grito el mientras veía que aquellas criaturas le perseguían.

La explosión formo una nube de humo, esperaba que el estúpido conejo pelirrojo cayera. Y, entonces pudo ver como de en medio del polvo salía una fina línea cuando pudo ver entre el a una mujer que sostenía al pelirrojo que sostenía con una mano.

–"¡Kanda! ¡Ya basta!" –Exclamo Lenalee mientras Lavi lloraba sonriente a La chica de cabello negro con dos coletas–"Sabes que no debes hacer eso"

–"G-Gracias, Lenalee-chan"–exclamo Lavi mientras tomaba su martillo, y Lenalee descendían al suelo la abrazo con fuerza, miro a Kanda con una sonrisa que siempre odiaría…era tan hipócrita.

Esa estúpida sonrisa del escurridizo conejo que se alejaba a Francia y tras de él al hombre viejo que lo miro de soslayo con una leve inclinación. Esos clanes que se escondían en las sombras y veían al mundo morir sin ninguna intervención por su parte los odiaba aquellos que manejaban la historia del mundo.

–"¿A dónde vamos?" –comento el anciano mirando al pelirrojo que sonreía como siempre, pero, en su mirada esmeralda parecía tan vacía y distante de ellos…era igual que él, odiaba esta forma de vida.

–"A Francia"–comento llevándose las manos en el cuello moviéndola de un lado a otro, mientras salían por el arco de la puerta–"Creo que Doug está esperándonos allá"

El iría a otra misión, antes de regresar con nuevas heridas que sanarían tan rápidamente como de costumbre y ajustando la espada sobre su hombro mientras dejaba atrás la torre de la orden.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao a todos(as) Dio benedica da tutti**

 **Ja, por fin coloque el capítulo que te prometí Makie-sama así que tu regalo anticipado XD**


End file.
